claire and shanes last night at the hotel
by xauralyax85x
Summary: THIS IS RATED M AS IT ISNT SUITABLE FOR YOUGER READERS. THIS IS SHANE AND CLAIRE'S LAST NIGHT IN THE HOTEL BEFORE THEY GOT BACK TO MORGANVILLE  WARNING EXTREME SEXUAL CONTENT M RATED


Hey readers this is my version in the hotel in Kiss of Death its rated M as it is suitable for younger readers it's just after the Amelie's call. If I get alot of reviews I will post my version of ghost town that I have written 3 chapters for so far well enough chit chat for now enjoy love aura xxxxxx

Chapter 1

"I can't believe Amelie, I knew she would use our families against us, but this is bad Claire, I don't think she will ever let you go, you heard her your too important to them" Shane had been ranting for the past hour after Amelie's phone call, the rage that was emulating for him was scary and also hot I didn't know if I should be afraid or turned on.

"Shane come he and sit down" I patted the space beside me on the edge of the bed, he sighed and walked over

"Claire I promise I will get you out off there one day"

I knew he was serious, he loved me enough to get me away but I knew it wouldn't be easy they would come after me I was sure of that ,I leaned into him as his arm came over my shoulders pulling me towards his chest "too tight" I gasp

He looks down so he can look at me "sorry Claire bear, I was just thinking that I can't lose you" he said

I put my hand to his chin and brought his face down to mine " your not going too" I said before our lips met

It was a slow kiss, deep with emotions radiating from each of us his ,lust, protective, possessive love for me, mine love, passion ,lust, possessive over him, the kiss deepened further turning it hot and hungry I gasped breaking away for air, Shane's lips moved down my jag line down to my neck not wanting to break away for me, his lips travelled down to the hollow of my neck as he started unbuttoning my blouse, pulling it slowing down my arms, while his eyes gazed

" I like that bra but I think I'd like it better off" his smile was cocky

"mmmm do you now, well I think you better take it of then, but its only fair if I take this off" I chuckled as my hands went up his t-shirt pulling it above him

"yip your right" he replied in a teasing husky voice.

No sooner had I had his t-shirt off, that he unclasped my bra, I was fond of that one black lacy with small pink ribbon bows , he grasped my breast cupping it and started squeezing it in circular motions with his palm, I wrapped my arms around his bare chest holding his shoulders bringing myself around him so I was straddling him, as he brought his lips to my hard nipple sucking and licking with his tongue , I groaned into his ear as my hands ran through his silky hair, the feel of him touching my body sent shivers though me to my core, I wanted him I could feel I was ready for him, I lowered my hands unbuckling his belt ,unbuttoning his jeans, I stood and pulled them down, so his marvellous body was all I could see when I gazed up at him, he stood there in his boxers with a half cocky smile that I loved so much "its only fair if I remove these" he said and brought his boxers down and lifted me to stand .

My eyes roamed him, his erection stood tall throbbing as my hand took its length slowly pulling up and down, his arms went to my waist bringing me to him as he unzipped my skirt at the back, it fell in a heap on the floor. He removed my thong in one motion and had me on the bed hovering above me, he brought his lips hungry down hard on mine moving fast, our tongue's dancing in our mouths, his hands slid down to my core as he rubbed gently, opening my legs further he slid his finger in thrusting hard as I moaned in pleasure, I was close to my climax while he trusted his fingers faster and harder, my moans got loader as I felt myself explode into his hand.

Shane positioned himself above me while my shudders stopped as my orgasm faded, in one thrust he entered me bringing my hips up to join his me met thrust to thrust each going harder and faster , as he dived further into me, rocking at the same time together as one.

My nails digging into his back when my orgasm built sending shivers through me, pushing towards him fast and hard, his kisses passionate and long, my body tensed then shook as I exploded again with the overwhelming passion of my climax as he released himself into me with his final thrust, slumping over me panting.

We lay the while our breathing came back to normal, Shane kissing the nook of my neck.

"wow I think this just gets better and better" Shane said as he lifted himself to look at me,

"is that you fishing for complements again" I laugh.

"well god loves a chancer " he chuckles

"and your lucky I do too" I say as I snuggle into his chest, I wish we could have stayed like that forever but we had to go back to Morganville tomorrow back to reality.


End file.
